L'envolée
by Auk
Summary: Sakura est la fille d'un riche seigneur et est en âge d'être mariée. Pour se faire, elle doit entamer un long voyage vers l'autre bout du pays, durant lequel elle sera escortée par plusieurs personnes, mais surtout par Sasuke. Ce dernier est le plus gros de ses problèmes : en plus d'être sans cœur, il l'empêche de prendre son envol. C'est définitif : elle ne se laissera pas faire !
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien me voilà avec -encore- une nouvelle histoire ! Encore une fois mon imagination fertile a pris le dessus sur le reste et surtout sur mes autres fics ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire (pour une fois, je sais déjà exactement comment je veux la terminer !) C'est donc une belle aventure où Sakura se retrouve dans la peau d'une « princesse » escortée par le ténébreux Sasuke. Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression de taper dans un classique un peu mielleux, mais je compte faire quelque chose d'assez sérieux et original, j'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle fiction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

L'envolée

Haruno Sakura était la fille d'un riche seigneur japonais. Elle allait avoir vingt ans, et vivait recluse dans le temple familial. C'était une jeune femme à la beauté reconnue mais cachée, et cela pour une raison particulière. Par coutume, elle savait qu'elle allait être mariée à un homme peu après sa journée d'anniversaire. Depuis ses 16 ans, avec l'aide de sa servante et de sa professeure, elle se préparait progressivement à l'idée qu'elle allait appartenir à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et à changer de vie radicalement. Sakura était une jeune femme forte, et si elle s'était faite à l'idée d'offrir sa vie, elle avait plus de mal à supporter devoir renoncer à une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Uchiha Sasuke était un jeune homme au passé sombre. Mercenaire de renom pendant des années, il avait longtemps été poursuivi par les autorités japonaises pour ses nombreux crimes avant de se repentir et payer ses dettes à la société. Vagabond connu pour traverser le pays et effectuer des missions en échange de grosses sommes d'argent, c'était un personnage au caractère ingrat, froid mais terriblement prodige, n'ayant jamais raté une seule des missions qu'on lui avait données.

Ces deux êtres n'étaient en rien semblables et avaient tout pour se détester, pourtant, la vie s'apprêtait à les réunir d'une manière non négociable et pour un temps indéfini, puisque l'un allait avoir la lourde de tâche d'escorter l'envolée de l'autre.

Jour -1

Ce matin-là était un des derniers où Sakura se levait dans sa chambre d'enfant. Elle enfila son kimono du matin en prenant soin de retirer délicatement sa longue chevelure rose. Elle s'installa devant son miroir et pris sa brosse d'ivoire. Elle la glissa lentement dans ses cheveux, le regard dans le vague. Elle s'imaginait le long voyage qui l'attendait pour se rendre jusqu'à son mari, et tous ces magnifiques paysages qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir. Le souhait que chérissait le plus Sakura était de découvrir la liberté dont elle avait été privée depuis sa naissance.

Le sol en bois près de sa chambre se mit à craquer.

-Sakura, êtes-vous réveillée ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps de quitter les plaines et montagnes dans lesquelles elle s'était déjà envolée.

-Oui, Shizune.

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Entrez.

Sa légère porte coulissa et Shizune, à genoux, se pencha par signe de respect avant de rentrer et s'asseoir immédiatement derrière elle pour lui prendre doucement la brosse des mains.

-Laissez.

Lentement elle se mit à lui brosser les cheveux. Les yeux émeraude de Sakura se perdirent de nouveau.

-J'aurais pu le faire seule, souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis là pour ça, vous le savez.

Ses cheveux roses lui arrivaient jusqu'au postérieur. Ils étaient raides, n'avaient presque jamais été coupés mais étaient doux comme de la soie. Sakura soupira.

-Il faut que j'apprenne à faire les choses seule. Comment ferais-je une fois là-bas ?

Depuis plusieurs mois, elle correspondait par lettres avec l'homme à qui elle était promise. Par ce qu'elle appelait « chance », l'homme en question était aussi jeune qu'elle. Elle devait ce choix à son père, qui, très attaché à sa fille, ne supportait pas l'idée de la marier à un vieil homme avec qui elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse.

Shizune marqua un temps de pause. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, envahie par la tristesse d'imaginer cette fille qu'elle avait vu grandir, partir à tout jamais.

-Je suis sûre que M. Uzumaki vous attribuera une servante efficace.

Naruto Uzumaki était le nom de son futur mari. Riche héritier orphelin, il était destiné depuis sa naissance et le décès de ses parents à devenir empereur de sa région à sa majorité.

-Oui, répondit Sakura. Naruto… Il a l'air un peu maladroit.

Sakura se forçait depuis peu à l'appeler par son prénom. C'était quelque chose de compliqué pour elle, de faire comme si cet homme si loin d'elle était tout proche. Elle posa sa main sur sa précieuse boîte en métal pleine des lettres qu'elle avait reçu de son prétendant. Il tâchait toujours de lui répondre vite et de la rassurer dans ses courriers. Souvent, ses écrits ponctués de quelques fautes d'orthographe lui laissaient entendre que c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de rassurer.

-Vous avez de la chance Sakura, ajouta Shizune. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il semble doté de bonnes intentions à votre égard.

Ses doigts fins suivirent les courbes bossues de la vieille boîte. Cette dernière, ornée d'une peinture délicate d'un cerisier en fleurs, lui avait précieusement été offerte par sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant.

-Il semble presque plus innocent que moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Un silence léger s'installa. Sakura tourna la tête vers sa porte ouverte, d'où elle pouvait voir le jardin d'intérieur, seul espace de verdure auquel elle avait droit.

-Avez-vous répondu à sa dernière lettre ?

Un vent léger s'infiltra dans la pièce et vint carrer son visage.

-Je vais le faire aujourd'hui. Ça sera la dernière avant mon départ.

La journée s'écoula de la même manière que toutes les autres journées de sa vie. On lui apporta ses repas, qu'elle mangeait les pieds ballants au-dessus du jardin d'intérieure, faveur qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir après moult années passées à déjeuner dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle ait une entrevue avec son père, pour préparer son départ.

Elle prit son temps pour écrire sa dernière lettre destinée à Uzumaki Naruto. Cette correspondance lui convenait. Elle avait le sentiment de s'être attachée un peu à lui au fil des mois, et trouvait même un sentiment chaleureux grandir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'on lui portait sa réponse. Un jour, un artiste était venu peindre son portrait et elle lui avait envoyé. Il en avait fait de même, et elle l'avait observé pendant de longues minutes, décryptant toutes les courbes pourtant floues de son visage peint sur une petite carte. « J'ai choisi la taille petite de cette peinture, pour que vous puissiez la garder près de vous durant votre long voyage. »

Sakura avait trouvé l'attention touchante, alors qu'elle-même lui avait envoyé un format de toute sa personne si grand qu'il pourrait la scruter à plusieurs mètres. Elle avait arboré son plus soyeux kimono brodé de fleurs assorties à ses yeux, et s'était concentrée à garder son air sérieux pendant de longues heures.

-Sakura, je peux entrer ?

Surprise dans ses pensées, elle sursauta, reconnaissant aussitôt la voix de sa professeure et mentor Tsunade.

-O-oui, maître Tsunade.

Elle fit coulisser la porte de la même manière que Shizune le matin-même. Cette dernière la suivit de près.

-Je croyais que nous avions terminé les leçons ? S'enquit-elle en voyant l'air grave de sa professeure.

-J'ai encore quelques petites choses à te dire.

Shizune se faufila devant elle. « Je vais préparer vos valises, Sakura. Votre lettre est-elle terminée, que je la donne au coursier ? »

Ca faisait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, tout cela mêlé aux émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son estomac depuis ce matin, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à qui.

-J-J'ai terminé. Un instant.

Durant quelques secondes les deux femmes la laissèrent terminer en silence. Elle se précipita et signa « Votre bien-aimée Sakura. », prenant juste le temps de relire ses dernières phrases.

« Ce voyage sera long, mais je compte profiter de ces instants pour découvrir ce que notre merveilleux pays a à nous offrir. Je suis très excitée à l'idée de voir de nouvelles choses, et je sais que nous serons bientôt réunis ».

Ces derniers mots ne venaient pas du fond de son cœur. On lui avait appris que c'était normal de les écrire, afin de tisser le lien qui l'unirait à son futur mari. Ce qu'elle avait écrit sur son voyage, elle le pensait, et elle avait même modéré ses propos. Ce que Sakura ressentait à l'idée d'être quasiment libre dépassait l'excitation, elle n'arrivait pas à poser de mots sur ce nœud au ventre. Elle savait qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'ennuierait, et que malheureusement, ça serait peut-être les instants les plus palpitants de sa vie.

Elle se releva en attrapant son long vêtement pour le tenir et suivre Tsunade. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux, leurs pieds nus se balançant au-dessus de la fontaine.

Tsunade était plus qu'une professeure pour Sakura. Elle lui avait tout appris, et bien plus que l'histoire du Japon, la calligraphie ou l'art de la médecine douce pour laquelle elle avait un vrai talent. C'était la seule personne qui lui a tenu tête et l'a calmé les nombreuses fois où Sakura tentait de s'échapper de sa cage dorée. C'est aussi la personne qui était la plus sincère envers elle, lui expliquant la réalité de la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Dernièrement et dans le plus grand secret, elle avait même appris à Sakura comment combattre pour se défendre.

Elle posa sa main de femme forte sur sa chevelure rose.

-Es-tu prête ?

Ces simples mots suffirent à resserrer son nœud à l'estomac.

-Je… Pense que oui.

Elles eurent comme l'accord commun de regarder au loin pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre, sachant pertinemment que ça déclencherait trop d'émotions et que cela n'était pas préférable.

-As-tu une idée de combien de temps le voyage va durer ? Demanda Tsunade

Sakura plongea quelques secondes dans l'univers imaginaire et secret qu'elle s'était fabriqué en se voyant parcourir le pays.

-De nombreuses et longues journées, c'est ça ?

Tsunade eut un rire. Ca sembla presque vexer son élève.

-Tu es encore trop innocente.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Là où tu vas te rendre, c'est du côté opposé du pays. Le cortège aura de nombreuses montagnes à passer.

La rose ajouta les paysages montagneux à son monde imaginaire. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Le voyage durera plutôt de longues semaines.

Sakura rompit le pacte qui consistait à ne pas regarder l'autre. Ses grands yeux émeraude se plantèrent dans ceux de sa professeure.

-De… longues semaines ?

-Si tout se passe bien et que la pluie n'interfère pas, soupira Tsunade. Ecoute Sakura, ça pourrait prendre quelques mois.

Quelques jours plus tôt, son père lui avait montré la calèche fermée dans laquelle elle allait voyager. Large, spacieuse, elle avait de quoi s'allonger et être près de ses affaires les plus précieuses, mais ça restait rustre. Elle avait vu ça comme une énième cage et en y repensant, elle ne se concentra pas sur ce que Tsunade venait de lui annoncer.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voyager à cheval ?

Son maître haussa les sourcils.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas, ça serait trop dangereux.

-Mais Tsunade, vous m'avez appris à monter à cheval il y a des années, et je sais aussi me défendre !

-Alors quoi, s'agaça-t-elle, je vais te donner une épée que tu pointeras sur l'ennemi en cas de danger ?

Sakura déglutit et baissa la tête, sentant les larmes monter au creux de ses yeux. Une fois de plus, elle ressenti ce sentiment si familier qu'était la désillusion. Tsunade était la seule personne qui osait s'opposer à ses rêves et souffler le nuage de rêverie sur lequel Sakura se reposait souvent. Et même si c'était douloureux souvent, elle lui en était reconnaissante, car elle savait que la véritable vie pouvait être aussi douce qu'amer.

-Ecoute Sakura… Dehors, il y a plein de gens dangereux, qui rêveraient de te kidnapper pour avoir une rançon.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-La route que tu vas suivre est hautement risquée. Si tu te fais kidnapper, les criminels pourront demander une forte somme à deux des hommes les plus riches du Japon : ton cher père, et ton futur mari. Crois-moi, certains attendent déjà cachés dans la forêt.

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Et en entendant sangloter son élève bien-aimée, Tsunade sentit qu'elle ne devait pas penser au fait qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle avait le besoin de lui apprendre encore beaucoup de choses sur la vie pour ne pas qu'elle chute trop violemment en s'envolant du nid.

-Tu auras beaucoup de personnes pour te protéger. Quatre chevaliers sur chevaux derrière ton habitacle, et quatre devant.

-Ca fait beaucoup…

-De plus, une des servantes de ton futur mari est arrivée hier. Elle s'occupera de toi comme Shizune le fait ici, pour que tu puisses t'habituer durant le chemin. Une à deux fois par semaines, vous vous arrêterez dans une auberge pour qu'elle puisse nettoyer ton linge, et que le cortège se repose.

Sakura senti sa liberté lui glisser entre les mains une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre était encore plus oppressant que ce qui l'étouffait déjà depuis sa naissance.

Sa grande main chaude se posa sur celles de Sakura.

-Demain sera le jour de tes vingt ans. Tu partiras pour une nouvelle vie. Ton père t'a trouvé un mari qui, je le pense, prendra soin de toi. Nous correspondront par lettres, et j'espère que tu n'oublieras aucune des leçons que je t'ai prodigué, Sakura. Tu as été une élève formidable.

Une bonne fois pour toute Sakura se mit à pleurer. Les mots de Tsunade venaient de mettre fin pour toujours à son innocence. Dans quelques heures, elle quittera le cocon pour toujours. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa professeure, sanglotant en silence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Sans qu'elle ne le sache jamais, Tsunade venait de vivre une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie : cacher sa tristesse et montrer une force qu'elle ne trouvait pas en cet instant.

Elles se relevèrent lentement.

-Ah oui et, autre chose, poursuivit Tsunade. Ton père a insisté pour que tu aies un garde qui te protège personnellement tout au long du voyage.

-Huit gardes ne sont-ils pas suffisants ?

-Ils seront payés pour protéger le cortège, mais cet homme qui lui a été conseillé est extrêmement fort et sera grassement payé pour te protéger toi et seulement toi. Son cheval sera constamment aux cotés de ta calèche.

Ca ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Voire pas du tout. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été entourée par autant d'hommes. Elle n'avait même jamais entouré d'hommes, mis à part des connaissances de son père lors de cérémonies officielles. Elle ressentait une angoisse naissante en s'imaginant vivre pendant des semaines avec autant de personnes du sexe opposé.

-Tu le rencontreras avant de partir, demain, en même temps que tous les autres.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment d'intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas, il te le dira de vive voix.

Elle avait déjà parlé avec des hommes, mais les discussions étaient plates et c'était après que les présentations aient été faites. Elle n'avait donc jamais demandé le nom d'un homme, elle ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, et pendant quelques secondes, se sentit ridicule d'angoisser pour si peu.

Alors qu'elles marchèrent lentement sur le parquet qui entourait le jardin d'intérieur, elles croisèrent Shizune qui s'inclina de nouveau.

-J'ai pris soin de mettre vos affaires dans des valises.

Sakura se pencha, les dites valises étaient juste devant sa chambre.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que deux valises ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de vêtements que cela.

-Tu ne peux pas tout emmener avec toi, Sakura, souffla Tsunade.

-Qu- comment ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, comment vais-je faire ?

-Je suis sûre que le Seigneur Uzumaki aura de nombreuses étoffes pour vous une fois là-bas. Répondit Shizune, gênée.

-Mais-

-Sakura, tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout prendre avec toi, tu le sais, coupa Tsunade. Ne joue pas ta jeune fille capricieuse

Elle sentit la cage se refermer sur elle, et elle étouffa. Prise de panique, elle se précipita vers sa chambre. Celle-ci ne semblait pas si vide que ça, mais le sentiment que ça lui procurait n'était pas agréable. « Sakura ! » L'appela Tsunade, qui n'aimait jamais lorsqu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur. Elle ressortit vivement de sa chambre

-O-où est-il ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Mon manteau, où est-il ?

La mère de Sakura était décédée d'une maladie inconnue alors qu'elle n'était que très jeune. Mme Haruno était une femme vaillante qui aimait par-dessus tout voyager et découvrir de nouvelles choses au travers du pays. C'est lors d'un de ses voyages qu'elle tomba gravement malade et ne put être guérie une fois rentrée. Par colère et tristesse, son père avait brûlé toutes les affaires de sa défunte épouse, craignant que sa jeune fille ne désire devenir comme elle, une voyageuse intrépide. C'était aussi une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à garder précieusement sa princesse cloitrée, protégée et loin de tout le mal que le monde extérieur pouvait lui faire.

La seule chose qui restait de sa mère était un lourd manteau tissé à la main. Une cape de fourrure grise à l'extérieur et de soie à l'intérieur, avec le nom « Haruno » finement brodé. C'était le bien le plus précieux que Sakura possédait. Ne sortant jamais dans le froid, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de s'en servir, mais parfois pour se réconforter dans sa triste solitude, elle s'endormait avec le vêtement sur elle. Sakura essayait de se convaincre que l'odeur de sa mère y était toujours : mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était seulement l'ombre de la sienne qu'elle pouvait sentir.

Shizune accouru vers elle et se mit à chercher partout. En soulevant les draps de son lit, elle finit par mettre la main sur le fameux manteau. Sakura l'attrapa, soulagée, pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

-Il faut vous reposer, Sakura, souffla Shizune. Profitez de votre bonne nuit de sommeil, demain sera une longue journée.

Elle passa la soirée en compagnie de son père. Ils prirent un bon repas, et firent étrangement en sorte de ne pas parler de la nouvelle vie qui attendait Sakura. Parfois, elle sentait la tristesse monter si violemment à sa gorge qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, sous peine de permettre à ses larmes de dévaler ses joues.

Sa dernière nuit fut courte. La seule manière qu'elle trouva pour calmer son cœur battant d'anxiété fut de se projeter de nouveau dans son monde imaginaire où elle respirait la liberté par grandes bouffées. Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux personnes qui allaient l'escorter. Elle se demandait quelle comportement elle devrait adopter, très formel, plutôt familier ? Elle s'appliqua à mentalement dessiner les traits de l'homme qui allait l'escorter, sachant qu'il ne ressemblerait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle imaginait. Et c'est de cette manière que le sommeil l'emporta sur son imaginaire.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Bon, le temps que tout se lance, ça semble un peu mou j'ai l'impression. Mais comme d'habitude ça s'active par la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc sur le départ de Sakura, son envolée !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir et je vous répondrai avec joie !

A très vite !

Auk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jour 0

Ce ne fut pas Shizune qui réveilla ni ne coiffa Sakura à son réveil ce matin-là. Cette dernière avait ouvert les yeux bien avant le lever du soleil, noyée par l'excitation, la tristesse et l'anxiété. Ce drôle de mélange la fit refuser d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et elle trouva un certain plaisir à choisir ses vêtements seule. Pour ce premier jour de voyage, elle choisit un pantalon de kimono noir en toile de lin, et sa veste de kimono assortie. Habituellement, une tenue de la sorte était réservée aux après-midi où Tsunade lui apprenait à combattre. Et au fond d'elle, Sakura qu'elle commençait tout juste son combat pour gagner sa liberté.

Toutes les personnes chères aux yeux de Sakura lui souhaitèrent son anniversaire chaleureusement, mais d'une façon très brève puisque la journée était centrée sur toute autre chose.

A midi, sous le soleil à son zénith et un vent frais de printemps, Sakura accompagnée de son père, Shizune et Tsunade, descendirent les larges marches du temple à la rencontre du cortège qui allait l'amener à son futur mari. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit tous ces hommes et qu'elle s'en rapprocha dangereusement. Tous avaient un cheval personnel. Sakura adorait les chevaux, elle se sentait incroyablement libre rien que lorsque ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Les seules fois où elle avait pu monter avaient été lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Sa mère premièrement, puis Tsunade lui avait tout appris. Un jour, vers ses treize ans, elle tomba d'un jeune cheval qui avait été offert à son père. Ce dernier, mort d'inquiétude, l'empêcha à tout jamais de monter sur un cheval à nouveau. Une fois de plus, Sakura avait été enfermée dans cette terrible cage dorée.

Parmi ces hommes, elle vit heureusement aussi très vite une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux très clairs. Une frange couvrait son front, et son air était tellement doux que Sakura se sentit proche d'elle immédiatement. Elle comprit vite que ce serait elle qui était la servante de son mari et s'apprêtait à devenir la sienne. Cette femme resta en retrait des hommes pour qu'ils s'annoncent les premiers.

Les présentations furent brèves, et Sakura prit le temps de se pencher respectueusement devant chacun des hommes qui lui donnèrent leurs noms, ainsi que leur rôle dans ce voyage si rôle il y avait.

Le premier à prendre la parole était brun et avait une queue de cheval, son air sérieux mis Sakura en confiance assez vite.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru, et je serai le chef de cortège, expliqua-t-il en s'inclinant. J'ai personnellement rédigé l'itinéraire, les arrêts, nos rations, tout pour que votre confort soit le maximum.

A la fin de sa phrase, son regard se leva discrètement vers le père de Sakura, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas regretter l'argent qu'il avait investi pour la protection de sa fille. Cette dernière s'inclina calmement. « Merci d'avance pour votre travail ».

Elle les remercia un par un, tout en les comptant. Ils étaient bien huit. Ou plutôt, ils n'étaient que huit.

-Où est le neuvième ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

Il y eut un silence. Comme si pendant quelques secondes, les gens se demandaient à la fois qui était cette personne, à quoi elle servait et où elle était.

-Celui qui est censé être là seulement pour assurer ma protection ? Insista-t-elle

Tsunade lança un « il devrait être là » devant le retard évident de cette personne. Son père se gratta la gorge, mal à l'aise. L'homme appelé Shikamaru pris la parole.

-Vous avez pris un garde particulier ? Demanda-t-il à M. Haruno. C'est une bonne chose/

-Oui, lui répondit-il, tous les seigneurs de la région me l'ont conseillé, il semblerait être le meilleur du pays.

-Puis-je connaître son nom ? Questionna Shikamaru, le regard froncé.

-Sasuke. Sans nom de famille, visiblement.

Le chef de cortège poussa un lourd soupire à peine dissimulé avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Le connaissez-vous ? S'enquit Sakura, le cœur battant.

L'homme se retourna vers les autres, qui semblèrent tous d'accords sur ce propos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il. Sauf votre respect, si la somme d'argent est grande, il viendra.

Sakura ressentit une gêne dans la poitrine, cela ressemblait fortement à de la colère de n'être réduite qu'à de l'argent.

-Seulement, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire du savoir-vivre, excusez-le.

M. Haruno soupira, comme soulagé que cela ne soit qu'un problème de ponctualité. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de dessiner dans son esprit le visage d'un homme ingrat et irrespectueux. Elle tourna son visage vers Shizune et Tsunade, pour chercher du réconfort, et les deux lui répondirent par un sourire chaleureux.

Alors que les hommes s'avancèrent vers le seigneur Haruno qui les avait invités à les suivre pour porter les bagages, La jeune femme s'approcha de Sakura, et alors qu'elle s'inclina respectueusement, elle put se rendre compte de la beauté naturelle qu'elle possédait.

-Mademoiselle Haruno, dit-elle d'une voix douce, enchantée de faire votre connaissance

Elle articula ces phrases tout en restant la tête dirigée vers le sol.

-Je m'appelle Hinata, et je serais votre servante à compter d'aujourd'hui.

-J'en suis ravie, répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

Elle semblait avoir son âge, elle aussi. Le sentiment chaleureux qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence était agréable, elle en oublia presque son angoisse de partir. Comme Shizune, les servantes avaient l'habitude de ne jamais donner leur nom de famille, mais Sakura avait reconnu les traits si particuliers d'Hinata. Un de ses livres sur l'histoire des grandes familles du Japon en avait parlé, un jour.

-Vous correspondez parfaitement au portrait que Naruto m'a fait de vous, vous êtes une très belle femme.

Sakura sentit ses joues rougir. Shizune lui avait assuré plusieurs fois qu'elle était très belle, mais Sakura ne pensait plus que c'était peut-être vrai. A ne voir qu'elle dans le reflet du miroir, elle avait oublié ce que la beauté était vraiment.

Le fait qu'Hinata appelle son futur mari par son prénom lui fit un sursaut étrange, mais après tout, Shizune ne l'avait jamais vraiment appelé « Mlle Haruno » en dehors du cadre officiel des rencontres de son père. Elle s'inclina pour remercier Hinata, et si elle avait souvent fait ce geste, elle aurait aimé lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci, c'était en tout sincérité.

L'heure qui suivit consista à tout mettre en place. Les deux lourds bagages de Sakura furent mis sous le long siège de la calèche fermée, siège qui lui servirait aussi de couchage. A côté et caché, un coffre plein d'argent, celui de Sakura. Elle était montée à l'intérieur pour voir à quoi ressemblerait son confort maximum pendant ces longues semaines. Ca ne lui avait pas déplu. Rien ne pouvait lui déplaire si c'était sur fond de liberté.

L'intérieur de l'habitacle était assez sombre et fait de tissus épais, sûrement pour garder la chaleur la nuit. D'un côté la faible porte en bois ne la protègerait sûrement pas d'une tempête, mais de la poussière des chemins certainement. Elle avait un léger rideau de bambou qu'elle pouvait abaisser pour ne pas regarder l'extérieur. Mais elle savait qu'il serait tout le temps relevé, pour qu'elle puisse observer les paysages qui s'offraient à elle et dont elle mettrait sûrement longtemps à se lasser.

A l'extérieur, elle put constater que les quatre roues en bois semblaient solides. Devant, attelés à deux chevaux, il y avait de quoi porter deux personnes. Elle s'imaginait déjà à coté de ce Shikamaru, ouvrir la route et décider des plus beaux chemins à prendre. Les animaux portaient tous chacun deux lourds sacs en toile, ce qui semblait être toutes les affaires des hommes qui allaient l'escorter.

-Sakura ! L'interpella Tsunade, peux-tu venir voir un instant ?

Sa professeure l'attendait aux côtés de Shizune et de son père. Les hommes du cortège s'afféraient à préparer le départ. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des trois seules personnes qui lui restaient de plus proche, Tsunade lui fit un sourire mêlé de tristesse et de fierté.

-Tu vas bientôt partir, alors je tenais à t'offrir ceci :

Son père lui tendit une magnifique petite boîte faite d'un bois noble. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. C'était un collier d'argent ras-du-cou avec une larme d'émeraude, des boucles d'oreilles assorties ainsi qu'une bague. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle reconnaissait ici la toilette que portait sa chère mère lors de grandes occasions. Elle voulu les essayer tout de suite mais son père la stoppa d'un geste. Elle releva les yeux : les siens étaient remplis de larmes.

-S'il te plaît, prends-en soin, et porte les le jour où tu rencontreras ton mari.

-Je…

\- Ta beauté à elle seule suffit, mais ils feront ressortir tes grands yeux.

Sakura se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer, elle voyait bien que Shizune et Tsunade avaient encore leur cadeau à offrir. Shizune s'approcha et lui tendit une boîte en métal, qui ressemblait à celle dans laquelle elle gardait les lettres, mais était plus grande et en meilleur état. Sakura l'ouvrit délicatement, mais Shizune, pleine d'émotions également, posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

-Ce sont des souvenirs d'ici… Sakura, souffla-t-elle, si tu l'ouvres maintenant, je n'arriverai pas à me retenir de pleurer plus longtemps ! Rit-elle nerveusement

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. C'était leurs aurevoirs, et c'était terriblement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller à la tristesse. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait ouvrir cette boîte aux trésors, mais connaissant Shizune, elle savait qu'elle serait pleine de choses à la valeur inestimable.

Tsunade enfin, s'approcha et lui tendit un objet dont elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'utilité. Son père eut un sursaut

-Tsu-Tsunade… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Evidemment que ça l'est. Sakura est une femme forte et elle saura s'en servir à bon escient.

Il s'agissait d'une dague. Il était dans un étui en peau de bête retournée, et l'arme en elle-même brillait d'une manière éblouissante. La longue lame pouvait à coup sûr tuer quelqu'un aisément. Non pas que Sakura soit excitée à l'idée de tuer, elle ressentait cependant avec cet objet en main un enthousiasme encore plus appuyé à l'idée de voyager.

Sans réfléchir au savoir être que nécessitait sa situation de fille de seigneur, elle se jeta sur ces trois personnes qui étaient si chères à ses yeux, et les sera très fort contre elle, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Son père eut un éclat de rire et fut suivit par Tsunade et Shizune qui, relâchant enfin la pression, rirent les larmes aux yeux également.

Une heure s'écoula. Le « Sasuke » n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester un peu plus chaque minute où elle pensait à lui. M. Haruno qui avait personnellement surveillé la mise en place du chargement et il était maintenant l'heure de payer chaque homme ainsi qu'Hinata. Il les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur du temple ainsi que Tsunade et Shizune.

Sakura se retrouva alors seule, à l'extérieur avec ce qui allait devenir sa maison ambulante et ces huit chevaux. Elle poussa un lourd soupire. L'un d'eux était entièrement blanc, et il lui rappelait le cheval sur lequel elle avait appris à monter. Très vite, elle ressentit les mêmes palpitations à l'idée d'essayer de grimper sur lui pour faire quelques pas. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle connaissait son père lorsqu'elle payait quelqu'un, cela prenait un certain temps. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait suffisamment de temps devant elle pour se réessayer aux bases de l'équitation.

Prenant une grande inspiration et n'entendant plus que le bruit de sa pensée, elle agrippa la crinière de l'animal et se concentra quelque secondes avant de s'élancer.

-Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place.

Elle sursauta et ne put retenir un cri. Brusquement, elle se retourna. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'entendre ? Sous ses yeux, un homme monté sur un cheval aussi noir que l'ébène, la toisait d'un air sérieux. En voyant son air strict, Sakura fronça violemment des sourcils, piquée au vif.

-Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras.

L'homme, aussi sombre semblait-il, était lui aussi de son âge. _Décidément_ _!_ Et, surtout, malgré son air terriblement énervant, il était d'une beauté incroyable. Ses traits étaient fins, et bien proportionnés comme ceux d'un véritable homme fort. Son regard était noir, mais fit trembler Sakura de l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas de la PEUR.

-Mon nom est Sasuke.

La question de Sakura avait été stupide. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Et voilà maintenant qu'il abordait un sourire hautain ! Ne voulait-il pas descendre de ce cheval ? Elle ne supportait pas devoir lever les yeux ainsi pour regarder quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait déjà.

-Oh, répondit-elle, vous êtes donc l'homme qui a perdu toute notion de ponctualité ?

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné par l'impétuosité de Sakura, tout en faisant marcher son cheval de quelques pas. Sakura était elle-même surprise d'avoir osé lui parler de la sorte. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait été éduquée, mais lorsque les paroles sortaient de son cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de les laisser s'échouer.

-La princesse aurait-elle du caractère ?

Sakura eu un sursaut de colère, était-il vraiment en train de la provoquer ? En plus d'avoir tout à l'heure osé la tutoyer ? Quel manque de respect ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son garde rapprochée ! Elle recula d'un pas, rouge de colère, mais n'arrivant pas à répliquer immédiatement. Le dit Sasuke descendit de son cheval d'un bond. Sa cape fut prise dans le vent pendant une seconde et se rabattu sur son corps aussi rapidement. Ce fut surement le seul moment où Sakura quitta son visage des yeux, elle avait voulu observer sa tenue mais n'eut pas assez de temps. Ses cheveux bruns lui encadraient le visage et étaient coiffés naturellement à l'iroquoise à l'arrière de sa tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit séduisant ? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile de mépriser quelqu'un qui ne l'attirait pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis une princesse ?

Vu sa tenue de kimono d'entraînement, elle aurait pu être n'importe qui.

-Les cheveux, répondit-il sans la regarder. La lettre de votre père les avait décrits.

Une fois de plus, ses joues la brulèrent. Evidemment. Elle devait être la seule dans le pays à avoir des cheveux roses. A l'aide d'une corde il accrocha son cheval aux autres pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. _Moi aussi, à la place du cheval, j'essayerais de m'enfuir avec un maître pareil !_ Cependant, il l'avait vouvoyé cette fois-ci, et Sakura ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Avait-il enfin compris qu'il lui devait respect ? Il planta son regard dans le sien. Soudain, alors que Sakura se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se décrocher de ces yeux, la lourde porte du temple s'ouvrit, et son père apparu, suivit par les hommes du cortège et les trois femmes.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas vif en passant près d'elle. Il était grand et musclé. C'est avec légèreté qu'il s'inclina devant M. Haruno.

-Qui êtes-vous donc ? Fit-il mine d'interroger.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élevèrent sérieusement devant cet homme. Ils savaient tous les deux qui il était, pourquoi il était là, et combien d'argent cela allait nécessiter. Tout avait été dit par lettre.

-Sasuke répondit-il. Vous m'avez demandé.

Son ton respectueux n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait utilisé face à Sakura, ce qui n'arrangea en rien sa colère. Son père acquiesça simplement d'un mouvement de tête, rassuré. Il l'invita à le suivre à son tour à l'intérieur du temple. Il croisa donc le groupe d'homme à contre-courant. Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'ils furent côte à côte sur la même marche.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas trop changé à ce que je vois, souffla Shikamaru d'un ton ironique.

La curiosité piqua Sakura au vif, elle fit inconsciemment deux pas en avant et tendit l'oreille. Sasuke se contenta de lui répondre sans tourner le visage

-N'interfère pas dans mon travail et je n'interfèrerai pas dans le tien.

Cette phrase, aussi inaudible soit-elle et la façon froide dont elle avait été rétorquée donna des frissons à Sakura. C'est homme était si intriguant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser à son propos. Elle l'observa entrer dans son temple avec sa démarche assurée, alors qu'elle-même n'y rentrerai sûrement plus, prête à partir.

Les hommes rejoignirent chacun leur chevaux en prenant soin pour certain de mettre la bourse pleine d'argent dans un des deux gros sacs posé de chaque côté de l'animal. Shikamaru pris place à l'avant de la calèche fermée. Sakura, qui s'était déjà largement vue à cette place, fit quelque pas et monta s'asseoir à côté de lui d'un élan. Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement à ce geste.

-Je suis prête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

L'excitation était à son comble. En face d'elle, elle vit son père ressortir avec le détestable Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, et M. Haruno avait un air paniqué sur le visage qui était difficilement effaçable. Il s'inquiétait déjà, mais Sakura était déterminée. Elle vit sur le visage de son garde du corps un léger sourire. Etait-ce parce qu'il était celui qui avait empoché le plus d'argent ? Soudain, en arrivant devant elle, son air redevint grave et tout en la regardant, il articula simplement « certainement pas »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors qu'elle pensait voir son père la supplier de descendre pour ne pas risquer qu'elle tombe, voilà que cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes lui donnait des ordres ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Shikamaru poussa un soupire.

-Pardon ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Pour seule réponse, il lui tendit la main, comme le ferait un homme bien élevé pour aider une femme à descendre. Mais son regard noir lui glaça le sang. Elle était paralysée et regretta immédiatement son simple mot. Mécaniquement, elle lui tendit sa main en guise de réponse. Le rictus qu'il afficha et qu'elle seule pu voir la divisa entre énervement et palpitation. Et si le contact de sa peau contre celle de sa main lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique, la simple force avec laquelle il la fit descendre lui donna le vertige.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol d'un léger saut, il regarda au loin, puis en se retournant, lui chuchota une phrase, qui s'envolant avec la brise, fit d'elle la seule personne à l'entendre.

-Mon objectif est de t'amener à ton charmant mari sans égratignure, ne commence pas déjà par une maladresse.

Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Il détacha son cheval et monta avec une simplicité déconcertante. Hinata, la servante de Sakura, vint la voir pour lui demander de s'installer à l'intérieur car ils étaient sur le point de partir. Prise de surprise, Sakura se précipita pour aller dire une dernière fois au revoir à ses proches. Tous tachèrent de cacher leurs émotions les plus fortes et mirent un masque de sobriété sur leurs visages.

Sakura s'installa. Elle vit à travers les quelques lattes de bois de la calèche, à un endroit à l'intérieur qui n'avait pas été recouvert de tissu, Hinata monter aux côtés de Shikamaru. Leurs deux chevaux étaient ceux qui allaient tirer. Les autres protégeaient les arrières. Sakura prit une grande inspiration en vérifiant que tout était bien près d'elle. Ses grandes valises sous son couchage, ses boîtes remplies de choses précieuses près d'elle, un oreiller moelleux et bien sûr la cape en fourrure de sa mère qui, elle en est sûre, lui servirait grandement la nuit avec la fraîcheur tombée.

Shikamaru poussa un cri pour faire démarrer les chevaux. La calèche se mis à trembler, et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce sentiment étrange qu'était la tristesse venant de l'envahir. Ils firent demi-tour et elle compris que très vite le cortège avait pris sa formation. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle avait réussi à ravaler quelques dernières larmes.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et souleva le voile pour regarder le paysage. A travers le tissu, elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait sombre dehors mais se souvenait d'un grand soleil.

Soudain, elle compris. Sasuke sur son cheval était à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensant découvrir une vue plus agréable, ou du moins différente, puisque le visage de cet homme ne lui était en rien désagréable. C'est seulement les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait qui la mettaient hors d'elle.

Elle fit une moue et referma le rideau, avant de refermer le deuxième rideau coulissant en bambou. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait se faire à l'idée de devoir le supporter pendant tout le voyage. Sur cette idée, elle ferma les yeux de nouveau pour essayer de graver dans sa mémoire l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter à jamais.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Et voilà ! Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, et celles qui ont mis une alerte / un favori sur cette histoire, c'est très motivant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. C'est encore un peu mou mais maintenant que tout est en place je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Auk.


	3. Chapter 3

Le corps de Sakura mit bien quelques heures à s'habituer aux mouvements brusques de son habitacle prit dans le rythme du convoi. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression que cela tremblait de concert avec son cœur battant. A l'intérieur de ses pensées, c'était le brouillard, ou plutôt la tempête. Toutes les idées s'entremêlaient, des émotions bien trop fortes venaient la piquer régulièrement et son imagination dansait avec ses souvenirs.

Elle sentit la fatigue la saisir assez vite et se laissa aller au sommeil après s'être simplement allongée contre la cape en fourrure de sa mère. Son activité mentale était telle qu'elle ne saurait dire si elle avait rêvé ou vécu ce qu'il s'est passé les heures bercées de son sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un arrêt brutal. En réalité, l'arrêt en question n'avait rien de vraiment brutal, mais tout ce que découvrit Sakura ce jour-là lui sembla violemment nouveau, y compris la calèche qui s'arrêta la nuit tombée. Pendant quelques secondes la panique resserra son cœur, elle ne comprit pas où elle était, signe qu'elle s'était endormie profondément. Plongée dans l'obscurité, son premier réflex fut de chercher la lumière et donc d'ouvrir la porte de son habitacle, ce qu'elle fit. Le geste fut si instinctif et désordonné qu'elle failli trébucher hors de son cocon, avant de se rattraper de justesse dans un petit cri.

Son visage vint se buter contre quelque chose de dur alors qu'elle avait failli tomber la tête la première. Haletante, elle releva ses grands yeux émeraudes vers l'objet en question, qui n'en était pas vraiment un : sur son cheval noir ébène, c'était Sasuke, son garde du corps personnel dont elle se souvint aussitôt au vue de la colère immédiate qui coula dans les veines de la jeune fille.

Vexée d'être entrée en contact avec lui brutalement et surtout par le regard surpris mais surtout hautain qu'il lui lança, elle s'enfonça sur sa couchette en croisant les bras. Elle avait des airs d'une petite princesse bien trop gâtée qui faisait un caprice, et elle le sentit, mais n'aurait su réagir autrement. Elle n'avait jamais appris à contrôler ses réactions spontanées.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Se contenta-t-elle de demander, ayant pris quelques secondes pour replacer la situation dans le temps et l'espace, et ignorant avec difficulté le vertige qui l'avait pris en se souvenant qu'elle était loin de chez elle.

-Nulle part, répondit-il en descendant de sa monture.

Surprise par sa réponse, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vivement pour le regarder alors même qu'elle se l'était interdit à l'instant. Il eut un petit sourire un coin fortement désagréable puisque moqueur, et ouvrit en grand la petite porte en bois qui séparait Sakura du reste du monde.

-Vous pouvez descendre, maintenant.

Elle se sentit rougir mais remercia les faibles lueurs de la lune qui ne lui montrerait certainement pas. Sakura avait l'habitude de devoir se plier, suivre les règles, écouter ses aînés. Mais à cet instant, elle ne le considérait ni comme son aîné, ni comme quelqu'un de respectable ou encore quelqu'un qu'elle devait écouter. Ses yeux émeraude croisèrent de nouveaux les pupilles noires de Sasuke. Elle se contenta de faire une moue de princesse, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt puisque ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, avant de descendre, l'air digne, dans son kimono en lin noir qui ne collait plus vraiment à son image d'héritière.

Elle sentit sur tout son corps le poids du regard de l'homme et frissonna contre son gré.

-Vous avez froid ?

Elle sentit la puissance de l'ironie dans le timbre de sa voix, et l'ignora. Enfin, elle avait une réaction censée.

-Mademoiselle Haruno.

Alors qu'elle pensait ne rien voir, elle fut accueillie par la chaleureuse lumière de plusieurs lanternes. Les hommes du convoi avaient attachés leur chevaux et Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle, l'air concentré.

-Je m'excuse par avance, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, cet endroit peut vous paraître rustre mais nous établiront le camp de ce soir ici. Demain, continua-t-il, nous devront traverser de nombreuses forêts et il est préférable de s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un bois la nuit tombée afin de ne pas prendre de risque. Nous ferons notre nécessaire pour que votre confort reste suffisant.

Elle se sentit dans son élément, cet homme lui parlait avec le même langage soutenu et respectueux que celui qu'elle avait connu depuis toute petite. A la fois, elle se sentit chez elle auprès de lui, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement formel et ennuyeux. Elle comprit assez vite qu'il avait réfléchi avant de poser les mots de sa phrase, l'intonation, son regard qui ne croisa pas le sien trop souvent, son air sérieux et impliqué pour la rassurer. Sakura avait côtoyé si peu de personne au cours de sa vie qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de scruter les moindres détails dans les comportements et discours d'autrui. Ce Shikamaru était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-Cela me va, répondit-elle, merci pour votre investissement, j'apprécie.

Elle s'inclina à son tour mais dans son esprit, une voix lui criait de ne plus être aussi coincée. Ce savoir-vivre pesant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait fuir depuis des années. Shikamaru s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'elle l'interpella par son prénom avant de regretter aussitôt.

-Shikamaru !

Il se retourna, et à la lueur de la lanterne qu'il tenait à bout de main, elle put lire une surprise vainement dissimulée dans son regard

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Sakura.

Elle s'inclina, ayant conscience que ce geste était parfaitement contradictoire à la familiarité qu'elle essayait d'instaurer entre eux, mais elle savait que cela était nécessaire puisqu'elle était bien trop gênée pour en assumer les traits sur son visage.

Il sourit légèrement, avant de repartir en soufflant un « très bien » tout aussi formel.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sakura profita d'une des premières libertés qui lui était offerte : marcher. Elle fit d'abord le tour de son habitacle, puis alors que le camp se délimitait à la vitesse où les hommes s'afféraient à l'installer, elle avait établit les limites qu'elle ne franchirait pas, là où la lumière s'arrêtait. C'était un petit espace, mais elle était heureuse. Si les première secondes elle fut surprise que personne ne lui dise rien parce qu'elle « s'éloignait », elle apprécia aussitôt de pouvoir vaquer entre les personnes, caresser la crinière de plusieurs chevaux, sentir la brise fraiche sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle tournait plus ou moins en rond mais adorait ça, Sakura avait concentré sa volonté à éviter à tout prix Sasuke pendant sa marche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait étiré une toile lui servant de hamac entre deux arbres, alors que les autres comptaient visiblement dormir à même le sol sur des couvertures de fortune. Il restait près de sa cabine en bois puisqu'il était toujours bien trop proche d'elle, mais dans l'obscurité la plus totale et à l'écart des autres personnes.

 _Quel sombre personnage_ , se mit-elle à penser.

-Mademoiselle Haruno !

La voix féminine de sa nouvelle servante, Hinata, la sortit bien vite de ses rêveries. Alors que celle-ci la rejoignit avec un air légèrement paniqué, elle la stoppa tout de suite et avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait eu avec Shikamaru

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi juste Sakura.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Hinata qui parut gênée, mais elle acquiesça aussitôt. Elle avait dans ses mains fines la précieuse cape de Mme Haruno, qu'elle lui tendit.

-N'attrapez pas froid, s'il vous plaît. Les nuits ne sont pas encore assez chaudes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'afférait à maintenir le feu de camp allumé à l'aide de bois sec, tout en posant sur ses épaules ladite cape.

-Dans deux jours nous dormirons dans une auberge. En attendant, je vous ferai un bon bouillon chaud aux herbes qui j'espère vous protègera du froid.

Les yeux de Sakura se perdirent dans la danse des flammes près d'elles. C'est comme si de nouveau, la fatigue s'abattait sur elle lorsqu'elle pensait que ce rituel de campement allait être son quotidien pendant les semaines à venir. Son cœur se réchauffait cependant lorsqu'elle pensait aux personnes près d'elle actuellement comme une grande famille. Et puis Hinata remplissait déjà parfaitement son rôle de servante, puisqu'elle sentait une chaleur rassurante près d'elle et se doutait qu'elle pourrait facilement lui confier ses doutes et ses peurs.

-Je vais aller m'assoir près du feu, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle fit quelque pas vers la lueur orange qui se voulait grandissante lorsque la voix de Shikamaru attrapa son attention au vol.

-C'est agréable de voir comme souhaites toujours autant te mélanger aux autres !

Sans même regarder la personne à qui était adressée cette phrase fortement sarcastique, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il était en train de renforcer son lit de fortune au niveau d'un des deux troncs d'arbre. Shikamaru qui venait de terminer de tirer sa toile de tente au sol, avait croisé les bras et l'observait avec un regard qui en disait long sur les vieilles rancœurs qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes.

-Je préfère considérer que nos deux missions sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre, sur le terrain comme sur le campement.

-Arrête ton cinéma, Sasuke, tu sais très bien que la coopération est-

-De ce fait, je te prierais de me laisser tranquille.

Sakura avait largement détaché son attention du feu pour s'accrocher à la joute verbale que les deux hommes lui offraient. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, l'excitation coulant dans ses veines. Quel lien, quelle histoire pouvaient-bien lier ces deux personnes ? Ils semblaient avoir le même âge, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient vécu l'équivalent de plusieurs autres vies en comparaison de la sienne.

Le visage du chef du convoi était agréable à regarder, et c'est la première fois qu'elle le détaillait puisque c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle était proche de lui sans qu'il ne lui parle et donc la pousse à regarder ailleurs. Il avait un bouc, accompagné de ses cheveux tirés en arrière, qui lui donnaient un air strict, mais une lueur dans ses yeux tombants trahissait une sincérité et une gentillesse profondément ancrées.

A l'inverse, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder avec autant de détail le visage de Sasuke. Elle le savait d'une beauté fine et rare, mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait que l'ombre de ses traits qu'elle imaginait tirés par la contrainte que représentait cette interaction.

Leur échange lança pendant quelques secondes un froid sur l'assemblée, mais qui ne dura pas puisque le campement était presque près et que les personnes présentes prenaient enfin le temps de s'assoir pour se détendre, et Sakura les accompagna volontiers, au départ un peu mal à l'aise d'être entourée par tant de personnes et tant d'hommes. Elle ne savait plus ou poser ses yeux, désireuse de vouloir tous les connaître, tous les remercier de l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle liberté.

Hinata fit bouillir une grande quantité d'eau et concocta un mélange aux doux effluves qui donnèrent bien vite faim à tout le monde. Bientôt, ils formèrent un cercle autour du feu, et si les discussions étaient au départ portées sur le voyage, donc sérieuses et plutôt incompréhensibles aux oreilles de la rose, une fois chaque personne servie, des rires commencèrent à fuser et Sakura se sentit enfin comme chez elle, même si la plupart du temps elle avait l'impression dérangeante de ne pas être à sa place.

La seule personne à ne pas s'être joint à eux était toujours la même celui qui dans cette grande famille aurait été le cousin hautain, renfrogné et trop différent de tout le monde. Sasuke. De temps en temps, ses yeux s'accrochaient à son ombre, mais elle ne s'y attardait jamais trop puisqu'elle savait qu'il pourrait la voir beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle ne le pouvait. Il avait sorti d'un petit sac ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de viande séchée, et les mangeaient calmement en s'abreuvant d'elle ne savait quel liquide.

Ce même liquide qui semblait par ailleurs sacré et que les hommes qui se mirent à se passer entre eux dans une large gourde après avoir fini le repas. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si bon là-dedans ?

Certains en burent plus que d'autres, ce qui leur valait bien souvent des réflexions tranchées comme « eh, laisse-en aux autres ! ». De longues minutes plus tard, c'est comme si une certaine magie avait opéré puisque l'ambiance sur le camp s'était considérablement réchauffée, certains hommes riaient maintenant sans retenue, et Sakura, qui s'était contentée d'observer jusqu'à présent, se surprise à vouloir essayer de breuvage qui les rendaient si heureux.

-Tiens, Kiba !

« Kiba » était l'homme assis à sa droite, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'elle n'en soit pas mal à l'aise. On venait de lui faire passer le liquide de toutes les convoitises.

-J'ai failli attendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il avait réclamé le graal depuis le début et ne l'avait eu qu'une fois. Après en avoir goulument avalé plusieurs gorgées, un son gras et sourd de satisfaction sortit de sa gorge et fit sursauter Sakura, mouvement qu'elle tenta de cacher aussitôt, de peur d'être expulsée parce que trop différente de ce cercle de liberté qu'elle n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde, bien qu'un peu perdue et effrayée par ces hommes à l'opposé de toutes les bonnes manières qu'on lui avait inculquées.

-Fais tourner, Kiba !

Ils parlaient tous de plus en plus fort. Sakura lança un regard à Hinata, près d'elle à sa gauche, qui lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant mais qui lui fit comprendre que si elle avait certainement connu ça à l'allée du voyage, elle ne savait pas comment réagir en tant que servante de la princesse.

-Ça va, ça va, je fais tourner !

Sakura tourna la tête vers le fameux Kiba, qui certainement dans un mouvement de réflexe lui tendit innocemment la gourde sacrée. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre indéniablement trop vite, et un silence de mort s'installa aussitôt, alors même que son mouvement resta figé dans les airs.

Son regard à lui, était en train de dire « merde » et les pensées des autres perçaient inaudiblement mais clairement le silence « Il n'a pas osé ! », « est-ce que c'est offensant ? », « C'est une princesse, elle ne doit pas être mêlée à ça », « va-t-il être viré pour ça ? » Le seul son qui avait brisé la glace pour ne la rendre ensuite que plus froide fut le souffle aspiré et paniqué d'Hinata qu'elle regratta aussitôt.

La rose était tétanisée. Au fond, elle aurait juste voulu accepter gaiement la boisson et partager avec ces hommes la joie d'être réunis. Mais elle savait que la vérité était tout autre : elle n'avait pas le droit de participer. Et il n'y avait en réalité aucune véritable joie présente, puisque ces hommes étaient juste en train de réaliser une mission très longue, aux conditions désagréables, et qu'elle n'était que la princesse, réduite à un objet, pour laquelle ils étaient là. Pire, pour laquelle ils avaient reçu moult sermons sur les manières à adopter en présence d'une jeune fille de cette importance. Kiba venait de détruire en une seconde le mur gigantesque qui les séparait par ce simple geste.

Très vite, et beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que tout le monde cru vivre de cet acte pourtant anodin, une main extérieure au cercle intercepta de la gourde. Les yeux pouvaient enfin se river sur autre chose Sasuke venait d'entrer en scène.

-Assez, maintenant.

Son regard glacial se posa sur Kiba, et d'un mouvement sûr il lança l'objet du délit à Shikamaru qui le réceptionna avec aisance.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui venait d'arriver, qu'aussitôt celui qui faisait office de cousin renfrogné s'empara de son bras, avec force mais sans lui faire mal, pour la relever et la tirer hors du cercle.

La punition venait de tomber. Le sang de la jeune fille se mit à battre dans ses tempes et la colère était montée beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres fois lorsqu'elle fut éloignée avec rapidité des autres.

-L-lâche-moi !

Elle failli trébucher alors qu'elle y voyait maintenant beaucoup moins clair. Son regard tenta de s'accrocher une dernière fois aux lueurs du feu de camp tandis que Sasuke la serrait un peu plus fort en sentant qu'elle allait bientôt essayer de se débattre.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Arrivés près de son habitacle, et sentant qu'elle allait être enfermée de nouveau dans sa cage dorée, elle élança son bras d'un geste vif et qu'elle elle-même fut surprise d'effectuer c'était un des mouvements que Tsunade lui avait appris pour se défendre. Elle réussit à s'échapper de cette manière, et, haletante, lui lança un regard plein de haine.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et ne put contenir sa surprise en constatant qu'elle s'était libérée de manière efficace. Alors que leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes, il s'approcha et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, déconcertée par l'attirance qu'elle se mit soudain à ressentir, il saisit de nouveau son poignet avec force. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et tenta de se détacher mais faiblement. Ses yeux noirs étaient en train d'aspirer toute son énergie, et si elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, elle ne supportait déjà pas cette force invisible qu'il exerçait sur elle.

-Arrête de te débattre.

Il fit un pas de plus, ce qui la poussa à tenter de se libérer de nouveau en reculant, mais il la retenait sans même bouger. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas lui envoyer au visage toute la colère qui étouffait son cœur. Essoufflée et bientôt épuisée, elle perdit aussitôt le combat qui opposait leurs regards. Vainqueur, Sasuke lâcha son poignet, sans pour autant poser ses yeux ailleurs. Il la toisait.

-Je veux rester là-bas, souffla-t-elle au sol.

-Ce n'est pas ta place, tout le monde le sait.

Il s'était remis à la tutoyer, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Alors quoi, je suis condamnée à rester enfermée là-dedans ?!

Sa main vint se plaquer violemment sur la paroi de la cabine. Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur ses doigts qui avaient tapés le bois dans un bruit sourd, puis vinrent de nouveau combattre ceux de Sakura

-Oui. Et j'y veillerai personnellement.

Elle sentit ses joues la brûler et des larmes de colère sur le point de perler dans l'immédiat.

-Vous êtes- !

-Sakura ? Vous êtes là ?

Alors même qu'elle allait faire exploser toute sa souffrance et sa rancœur au visage de Sasuke, la douce voix d'Hinata la stoppa aussitôt. Le brun ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et maintenant une note amusée brillait même dans son iris. Alors que la servante allait les rejoindre, il s'avança une dernière fois vers elle, et dans un sourire presque invisible lui souffla « bonne nuit, princesse de l'impertinence » avant de repartir sans un mot de plus vers son couchage.

La jeune fille ne sut pas quelle réaction adopter face à cette provocation, puis en voyant arriver la belle brune près d'elle, décida de garder ses émotions au plus profond de son cœur et d'adopter un de ces sourires de politesse dont elle avait le secret.

Hinata s'excusa alors qu'elle n'en avait guère besoin, lui expliqua pourquoi cette scène n'aurait pas dû arriver et lui conseilla à l'avenir de ne plus rester trop longtemps avec les voyageurs après le dîner. Toutes ces choses qui lui rappelaient Shizune, son père et même Tsunade lorsqu'ils tentaient de lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être libre.

Puis, elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre de fortune et mis tout en place pour qu'elle puisse dormir le plus agréablement possible.

-Où vas-tu dormir ?

En quelques secondes, elle avait retrouvé la familiarité des gestes de Shizune et l'avait instinctivement tutoyé, ce qui sembla toucher la jolie brune.

-Shikamaru m'a tendu une toile pour que je puisse dormir près du feu. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler en cas de problème.

Puis, elle ressorti en toute discrétion, comme pour respecter le sommeil de la princesse. Cependant, le sommeil n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu présent. Sakura réfléchissait beaucoup trop, et à une allure folle. Elle souleva le rideau en bambou pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. En effet, Sasuke était proche, couché dans son lit de toile entre deux arbres. Sans même voir son visage, elle décida de se recoucher d'un geste brusque. Elle commençait à ne plus contrôler ses émotions, et elle se concentra sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste de marbre devant les autres, devant Hinata, et principalement devant Sasuke. Ne surtout pas montrer qu'un ouragan était en train de bousculer son être tout entier.


End file.
